Parties are Boring
by TAPSfan201
Summary: Hiccup is a geek. He's pretty much on the low end of the high school food chain. His friend, Stormfly, drags him to party (kicking and screaming mind you). Bored out of his mind he find the one person he'd rather not be drunk around-Toothless.


It was probably his sixth sigh of the night.

Ok, maybe seventh.

But it wasn't his fault. He blamed his friend who had dragged his ass here only to disappear less than two minutes through the door.

"_Come on Hiccup, it'll be fun. Music and drinks. You can socialize for once."_

He had starred blankly at her until she had straight said that she would nag him for the next hour, driving him to the brink of insanity.

So, he decided to just cut out the middle man and get Stormfly to shut the _hell_ up. He agreed to go to a party.

Odin's breath, he hated parties. They only reminded him of how low of the food chain he was. Even after he had his growth spirt and toned his body a little through working with Gobber, he was still the dork. The one that just didn't fit in.

Stormfly was one of his few friends. She had talked to him in gym one day and apparently decided he needed someone to bring him into the high school social life. He loved her like a crazy sister, but he hated having to go out of his way to talk to people who didn't even pretend to like him. Neither did Fishlegs, and he had gotten out of this somehow. Hiccup would bitch him out later.

But that's how he found himself standing in the corner, sipping a shitty beer and waiting for Stormfly to show up again.

A few minutes later and he had managed to reduce said beer to the last few sips.

"Wooooo!"

The whooping echoed about the music. An impressive feat considering he was sure some people would be walking out with worse hearing than they came in with. It had come from…his right?

Ah, the beer pong table. That figures.

That table had been commandeered by the athletes early on. No surprise there, as they partied the hardest despite their coaches saying they could be kicked off the team. Hiccup doubted that would ever happen.

The ones who had been responsible for the raucous whooping had been the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they were called (why? he had no fucking clue) had apparently made a decent shot. And were obviously drunk. As were plenty of other. Snoutlout, Hiccup's cousin to his sheer dismay, was slurring his words already. Astrid, the ever responsible one of their group, was drinking, but not drunk. Meatlug, a giant from the football team, was taking his shot at a cup while Barf and Belch cheered right behind him. He missed, of course, and turned to yell at the two idiots for "distracting" him. Stormfly (there she was, that traitor) was hanging onto Hookfang's arm.

Ugh, she had apparently gotten drunk enough to forgive him. She was going to regret that in the morning, but Hiccup knew there was nothing he could do now. Stormfly was notoriously stubborn when sober and it increased tenfold after a few drinks.

"Yo, Toothless, you're turn!" Hookfang cheered on his friend who had stepped forward.

Oh _no_.

Hiccup now regretted coming to this party more than ever. Toothless was _the _top athlete in the school. Even Snotlout had begrudgingly admitted that. He was devastatingly handsome with midnight black hair that framed his face (Hiccup couldn't recall that hair ever being shorter than the boy's ears), tanned skin that showed off just the right amount of muscle, and those _eyes_. Hiccup loved his eyes the most. They were such a beautiful green. Not dark like his own, but a bright acid. One that burned his soul every time he caught a glimpse of them in the halls.

Odin, why didn't Hiccup think of that. Of course, Toothless would be here! Stormfly had to have known, too. She knew how Hiccup felt about him.

It had started as a simple crush. He had encountered the boy in middle school. They were in the same class, and Toothless had just moved to town. It was the first time a boy had ever made Hiccup hold his breath. They had even been friends. Toothless was funny and wicked smart. He could keep up with Hiccup's sarcasm better than most. It made the redhead fall even harder.

Unfortunately, they were just different. Toothless started to participate in sports and the two had drifted apart. Hiccup had been heartbroken, but hid it well. It wasn't like he could just admit he had feeling for his former friend: a guy and a popular athlete. That would be suicide. Hiccup had accepted that he would have to admire his crush from afar.

And he had been content for the last few years.

Now, he was stuck at a party with said crush and he had been drinking. Not a great situation. Turning to leave, Hiccup decided he'd walk home if he had to. It was a better plan than staying there and increasing the chances of embarrassing himself in front of Toothless.

Luck just wasn't on his side tonight.

"Hiccup!" Stormfly and grabbed him by the arm and was forcibly dragging him closer to his doom. Hiccup hissed a "_what are you doing!_" but was ignored in favor of her asking the athletes to let him join. She got some grumbles in response, but one voice rang out.

"Let him play." It was Toothless. And no one dared counter him, though Hiccup heard a hell of a lot of snickering about his ability (or lack thereof) to play. He feels hands at his back as Stormfly pushes him up to the table to make his shot.

All he can think is that this is when his social status becomes absolutely unsalvageable. And in front of the most popular students in school.

With a resigned sigh, Hiccup takes one of the nearly weightless ping pong balls used in the game. He didn't even get the appeal of this. Sinking a shot just to get to chug even more shitty beer didn't sound fun to him. But now that he was here, he couldn't back out. That would be just as bad as sucking, if not worse.

He aimed as best he could, he really did. The ball bounced of the rim of a middle glass, literally rolled over the next cup and fell onto the table. Great.

Fortune was on his side as no one seemed to have too much criticism for that. Well, except Snotlout.

"Pfff-what a shit shot, Hiccup." He laughed, the twins joining in after a second. Yeah, that stung a little. But he couldn't stop his next comment before his slipped out of his mouth.

"Yeah, making better shots than you have in the past ten minutes is really embarrassing."

Silence.

Snotlout made a face like he was having a serious issue with following what his cousin had just said. At least until Tuffnut shouted out "BUUURRRRNNNN." There it is. Message received.

It was a serious relief when the others began laughing. Surprising, too. Normally his wise cracks ended up with him in a headlock. He felt like his was in some weird dimensional shift. He moved to stand back, letting Barf take his turn when he caught those acid green eyes with his own. Oh, he prayed to the gods that his blush wasn't visible. Quickly looking away, he did his damned best to avoid those eyes the rest of the night.

….

He should have known the gods were never on his side. Loki seemed to pay close attention, but that was never good. Which is why Hiccup was now feeling slightly of kilter. He had actually landed four shots, drinking four beers. He had tried passing the last two off to others, but they just made him chug them faster. Despite tasting like dirt, the beer was actually stronger than he thought.

But then his turn came around again. He needed to miss on purpose (never thought he'd say that), and he held ball loosely. With how hard it was to concentrate it didn't seem like missing would be difficult. Until a hand went to steady his own. Freezing, Hiccup glanced back to see Toothless. His grip on Hiccup's hand was firm, and he could feel the heat coming from it. Or he was just really that drunk.

"Hey, man, why are helping him?" Snotlout complained. He was more drunk than Hiccup, but he was drinking on the side when not taking his turn. So, his words were nearly indiscernible.

"He's a little off balance. Besides you've had plenty to drink. So, mind your own business." Wow, Hiccup had barely spoken to Toothless in three years and now this? What the heck was going on? More importantly, why can't he just let go! This was not good for Hiccup in his current state.

It felt like eternity before the ball was tossed. It didn't hit (thank Odin), and Hiccup immediately snatched his hand back, moving away from the table. He could still feel the other's eyes on him and he excused himself to get some air. Not like anyone besides Stormfly cared, anyway.

_Ugh! Get yourself together Hiccup! You almost blew it in there! And in front everyone. What would Toothless even say if he knew that you liked him…? But what was with the hand touching?! It was weird! This entire night is weird!_

Hiccup gave an audible groan of confusion as he made his way outside, leaning against a wall. Wow, he felt dizzy. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself.

He had relaxed considerably when he felt it. A soft warmth that covered his lips and sent electricity down his spine. They left a soft impression before leaving, and he opened his eyes.

Once again, he lost in bright green, his breath leaving him as he starred. His brain tried to make sense of what had happened, but it seemed to have stopped working with the beer. Did that really-?

"I would have asked you out a lot sooner." A smooth voice spoke as a tanned hand came up to cup his cheek. Hiccup blinked for a moment before comprehended those words.

He had said his thoughts out loud! But…that meant Toothless…like him back? This wasn't a joke was it. Hiccup couldn't take that.

Toothless must have seen the worry in eyes. He smiled softened, "No, this isn't a joke. I've liked you for a long time, but I never knew you did, as well." He sighed. "I distanced myself from you because of it. I was scared you'd find out if we were close. I guess I was stupid for not noticing sooner."

Hiccup felt his heart jump, racing so fast he thought it would pop out of his chest. This was real. This was happening. Did Loki finally decide to reward him for all the shit he was put through? Is this what he got for surviving? Swallowing past his dry mouth, he found himself leaning back in, Toothless moving his hand into red hair.

"People will see…."

A smirk. "Then let them watch."

Soft lips covered his own again, fiercely claiming his breath. This kiss wasn't soft. No, Toothless was making sure everyone saw who he wanted. Hiccup steadied himself, wrapping shaking arms around a strong neck, bringing their bodies closer. He could faintly here whispers, shocked gasps, and even a few cheers. But he felt the kiss more. It was better than he had ever imagined, and now Toothless was his. As he was pressed against the wall, he found himself thanking Loki for having him dragged to the party. He supposed they weren't so bad after all.


End file.
